I'll be there for you!
by susanbusan
Summary: Rachel and Shelby's relationship started out good but what happens when Rachel's biggest secret comes out.Rated T for some hard time.
1. Chapter 1

**Shelby took the role of being Rachel's mom in season one. Mr and Mr Berry agreed that Shelby and Rachel could see each other so they burned the contract, that said that Shelby wasn't allowed to see Rachel. They did let Shelby be Rachel's mom, she didn't have any custody of her, though. **

**This fiction is in season two after Rachel and Shelby have come over the awkward part and really have started a mother and daughter relationship.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee or any character.**

Chapter one

"Rach honey, can you come in here for a second?" Shelby cried from the bathroom.

"What do you want mom?" Rachel could still hear the shower was on. Then she realized she forgot to put back the shower gel she borrowed from her moms bathroom because her was out. She panicked and ran to her bathroom and took the shower gel and ran into her mother's.

"Here is the shower gel mom, I'm so sorry I just, forgot to put it back. Please forgive me, I'm really sorry, I mean it! I promise!" Rachel said with almost tears in her eyes. "I'm really sorry"

"Baby it's okay, don't be sorry, we all forget sometimes. I wasn't even going to ask you about that, honey. It's no big deal, but thank you anyway." Shelby was really concerned over the way Rachel was so sorry for a shower gel. She had to admit Rachel was a bit strange the first hours when she was at Shelby's place. Everything bad was her fault even if she wasn't in the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm hundred percent sure, sweetie. But for the real reason i called you in here when I'm showering is i forgot my towel in the bedroom and i would really like if you got it for me?"

"Yeah, I'll get it for you, mom." Rachel reached and gave her mom the shower gel and got her sweater sleeve wet from the shower.

"Rachel, you would have pulled up the arm on your sweater first! Your whole arm is wet now. Take of your sweater now and put it on the toilet so i can take it to the dryer when I'm done showering."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry."

Rachel did as she was told. All her scars and bruise was shown on her arms when she was standing in just her tank top. She was lucky though, because her mum was standing in the shower so she couldn't see them. Rachel thought she could run and put on another sweater before she was going to give her mom the towel. She didn't want her own mum to be disgusted of her, for all the bruise she had. Therefore she run to her room. But her room was downstairs and just because of her extreme luck she fell and hit her head on the bannister.

BANG!

"What happened sweetie?" Shelby screamed. When she didn't get an answer, she guessed Rachel didn't hear her so she screamed once more.

"Rachel, what happened, answer me! Rachel! Rach?" She was started to get worried so she stepped out of the shower and took her bathrobe around her, even though she didn't want to soak it. When she got out of her bedroom, she saw her baby girl lay on the footstep of the stair unconscious. She ran down to her daughter side.

"Oh god! Rachel! Hey Rach, mommy is here, wake up. Please wake up for me." She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom.." Rachel opened her eyes an saw her mom's tears. "Mom, I'm okay i just fell and hit my head a little." She gave her mom a weak smile when she sat herself up.

"Well I don't think you just hit your head a little when you fainted." Shelby said and wiped away her tears. Looking down at her daughter's arms and saw all the bruises."Oh my, what have you done with your arms and shoulders?"

"I just fell in rehearsal a few days ago. It's really nothing."

"You couldn't have got all of these in rehearsals, honey. Please tell me, you know you could trust me."

"I know I can trust you but I just don't want to talk about it, please drop it, mom." Rachel said and walked away.

"Fine but I will bring it up later, I'm really worried when you look like this. But I'll drop it for now." Shelby said. " I'll just get up to my room and get dressed and then we'll go to the hospital."

"But mom I don't want to go, please let me stay home! I feel fine, I promise to tell you if i feel worse." Rachel said while she gave her mom the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Honey you don't have a choice we are going to go! You can have got a serious concussion."

"But mom!"

"Rachel you are going, end of this conversation." She said and walked up stairs.

The car ride to the hospital was very silence. Shelby knew Rachel were very angry with her. She didn't like that. She hated when Rachel were angry with her. And this time all she wanted to do was to stop the car and give her daughter an embrace and never let go.

"You know sweetie i just want to help and I'm really worried about you. I saw your scars, you don't have to say anything right now but i want you to know, I know now, so you can talk to me now or later. I'm there for you. Whenever you want and need it."

Rachel looked up at her mom and could see how much she cared. She really wanted to tell her mom what had happened and who had done it. They had told her if she ever told anyone, would she had seen her last day of light. Rachel did trusted her mom but she also knew she would never let it go and make sure they never saw her again. She loved her fathers, she did but she were more scared of them.

"Mom I really thank full for that you care and stuff, but i don't think you understand"

"Do you think I don't understand when my own daughter gets abused by some one!" Shelby said with a bit of an anger in her voice.

"Sorry I thought you thought I was doing it myself. But it's all my fault, they have right to do it. I begged for it." Rachel said it with shame in her voice.

Shelby drove the car off the road and looked over at her daughter. She could see the shame in her face. The words Rachel just had sad repeated in her head. 'They, my fault, right to do it.'

"Princes how can you possibly believe it's your fault. A child never deserves to be abused. Tell me who it was I'll make they wished they never been born. They are going to pay hard for hurting my lovely baby!" Shelby could feel how the anger started to well up.

" Mom they love me and I'm really scared of them. They told me you didn't want me and that I were lucky they took care of me.

"IT'S YOUR FATHERS!"

**What do you think? Do you think i should continue? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading this, and i'm really sorry for not up dating the story for so long but i just moved and i didn't have internet in the begining so. Sorry for that. I just have to warn you that i doesn't know the laws were you readers are so the laws are based on swedish laws. Because that's were i am.**

Chapter two

"Don't tell anyone! I don't want anyone to know." Rachel knew it was a misstake to tell her mom. She felt relieved, though.

"You know i have to, honey. I can't live with my self if i know whats going on. I'll make sure they never touch you again. When I'm done with them, they'll be happy if they ever see sun light ever again." Shelby felt like scream her head of and cry her eyes out but stayed calm for her doughter.

"Lets go to the hospital and make sure you are okay, baby."

At the hospital Shelby convinced Rachel to let a doctor do a completely full body check. Shelby stayed with Rachel the whole time. Rachel also did a rape check. She did say they didn't do anything like that but Shelby insisted. The doctor said Rachel was going to stay the night but she didn't say why. Then she was going to look up another patient and then come back and talk to them.

"How do you feel, baby?

"I've never felt better" Rachel said with a playfully smile on her lips and a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Rachel, I don't see the funny in this. Can you please tell me."

"It's not. I just tried to make you smile, I hate when you look like that especially when it was me who made you look like that."

Shelby could not hold the tears she had have in her back of her eyes the whole day in any longer. It started with small tears rolling down her cheeks and ended up with big sobs. And the more Rachel tried to comfort her mom the more she cried and that made Rachel cry. It all ended up with Rachel lay on Shelby's chest on the hospital bed. Both of them were sleeping even if it was in the middle of the day. After a few hours Shelby felt a small tapping on her shoulder. It was the doctor.

"Can i talk with you in my office?

"Yes of course." Shelby gave the doctor a small smile before she tried to not wake up her beautiful daughter.

They walked to her office. On the door it stood Dr. Kathrin Jones. It was lucky because Shelby had forgot her name.

"Sit down" Dr. Jones said and looked over to the chairs who were placed on the other side of the desk she sat on.

After she had sat down she saw the serious face expression Dr. Jones had.

"I'm really sorry for your daughter. It showed pretty well in her x-reys that she have been abused her whole life. She has a a couple of bones that have been broken and have not been healed right. Almost every ribs have been broken. "

Shelby could see the concern in Dr. Jones eyes. "Okay, what damage does she have now?

"Well she has one broken rib, but it has almost healed so she most likely have broken it two to tree weeks ago. She has a very serious concussion and it's not from falling down the stairs. It's like someone threw her on the ground and she landed with her head first. otherwise it's just skinn damage. All the scars are from some kind of rope, mayby a belt. The bruises are from hitting her. The only good thing i found was that it was no sign from sexual abuse."

"Oh god, I don't know what to say." Shelby said while letting out a tear.

"I can't do much but I'm more then willing to help you to get her fathers to jail for what they have done. I can testify for your side in court if you need it. I'll do what ever you need. I have to tell you though, because you don't custody of her i have to call Mr. And Mr. Berry. I can give you an hour to get your lawyer here." Dr. Jones gave Shelby a warm smile and shaked her hand.

"Thank you Dr. Jones"

"I'm glad I can help"

Shelby got her lawyer to the hospital on a half hour. They sat in Rachels room and talked to Rachel who just had waked up from her sleep when someone came in to her room.

"Rachel what have you done now, annoying bitc...sweet baby of mine."

"Daddy.."

"Nice safe Hiram." Shelby spitted out. "I think you should go out from here, you are never going to lay another hand on Rachel again."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! THAT'S OURS DAUGHTER NOT YOURS!" Leroy Screamed from behind his husband.

"Oh, you told them? I'M FUCKING KILLING YOU RACHEL!" Hiram yelled.

"You better go out or else i will get the police here and get you." Shelbys lawyer said.

"AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

"I'm Rachel and Shelbys lawyer and I'm going to put you guys in prison. The police is on there way here, so it's no mening on running because they will get you so lets not make it worse.

"I'M NOT LISTENING TO Y-" Hiram got interrupted by two police man who came in to Rachels room.

"Okey, Hiram and Leroy you two are arrested for child abused." One of the police men said.

Later that night Dr. Jones came in to Rachels room. Shelby and Rachel were talking about what was going to happend. Rachel were used to just to stay with Shelby any other weekend and now she was going to stay with her full time. It was going to be a change.

"Hi, sorry for interrupting but I just need to say i was just holding Rachel over the night so you could get her fathers in jail and now when they are i see no reason for you to stay."

"Thank you Dr. Jones that's wonderful I really dosen't like theese beds." Rachel Said with a small smile on her lips.

"I'll sign out you now and you can go when ever you are ready. And here's my number if you need anything and you, Rachel should get some rest and if you do some kind of sport you should not practice in two weeks so your rib can heal and just take it easy because of your concussion."

"Well I'm in glee club, can I be on that practice?" Rachel asked.

"If you don't do to much dancing and if you feel dizzy or anything you must take a brake."

"Okey I'll do that i promis."

Shelby and Rachel thanked Dr. Jones one more time and then they was on there way home. They were lucky because Rachel was suposed to sleep at Shelbys place this weekend so Rachel had clothes so they did not need to go to The berrys house.

**In next chapter I have a lot of Shelby Rachel bonding time :) hope you liked it.**


End file.
